Les princes d'Arabie
by azadele
Summary: Un résumé, cette fois c'est simple, je reprend simplement l'histoire d'Aladin de disney avec les personnages de JKRowling en pose pour le moment
1. Le prince des rues

_Auteur : Azadèle_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKRowling et l'intrigue est tirée d'Aladin de Walt Disney_

_Couple : Draco / Harry_

_Note : et bien, comme les disney sont une de mes passions, j'ai décider de reprendre leur histoires avec les personnages de Harry Potter en commençant par Aladin. Bonne lecture à tous !_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cette histoire commence lors d'une nuit sombre dans le désert d'Arabie. Un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire chevauchant un cheval de la même couleur. Il attendait fièrement au sommet d'une colline de sable. Sur son épaule était perché un perroquet à l'étincelant plumage rouge.

Après un instant de silence, un deuxième homme arriva, courant dans le sable serrant un objet dans sa main. Il avait l'allure d'un bandit.

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Lui demanda l'homme à cheval

- Oui, mais d'abord, ma récompense…

Très vite, le perroquet fonça sur lui et lui arracha l'objet des mains pour le rapporter à son maître. Il s'agissait d'une moitié de scarabée en or.

- Patience, tu auras ta récompense le moment venu, déclara l'homme en noir en sortant de sa cape la seconde moitié du pendentif. D'un geste lent, il les rapprocha. Une fois en contacte, les deux morceaux se soudèrent et se mirent à briller dans la nuit. Le scarabée s'envola suivit du cavalier pour finalement se détacher et se poser sur une dune de sable. Cette-ci, au contact du médaillon, se mit à se mouvoir de façon impressionnante pour former la gueule d'un immense lion de sable.

L'homme descendit de sa monture et attrapa le bandit par le col de ses vêtements et l'attira violemment près de lui.

- Que ce soit bien clair, menaça-t-il, tu me rapportes la lampe, je te laisse tout le reste du trésor mais la lampe est pour moi !

Le bandit acquiesça pas pour autant rassuré et se dirigea vers la gueule grande ouverte du lion d'un pas lent et hésitant. La langue du félin formait un gigantesque escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Le bandit avala le peu de salive qu'il avait et se rapprocha mais une voix forte s'éleva dans la nuit.

- Qui vient troubler mon repos ?

- Ce.. Ce n'est que moi, bégaya le bandit

- Seul un homme peut descendre ici, celui dont l'apparence cache, un diamant d'innocence.

Le bandit se tourna vers l'homme en noir lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci l'encouragea à avancer. Le bandit soupira puis s'approcha de la gueule du lion et posa son pied sur la première marche attendant de voir un quelconque effet. Comme rien de se produisit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais au même instant, la gueule du lion se referma sur lui et il disparut dans les sables.

Les deux morceaux du pendentif roulèrent et furent récupérer par les griffes du perroquet qui les rapporta de nouveau à son maître.

- On ne réussira jamais ! Cria le volatile.

- Patience Iago, il n'était pas l'homme qui nous faut. Nous devons trouver ce diamant d'innoncence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le matin s'était levé mais la ville était déjà très agitée. Un jeune garçon courait le long des toit d'Agrabah tenant dans sa main un morceau de pain. Il était poursuivit par un groupe de gardes avec à leur tête, un homme plus grand qui avait toute les allures d'un chef. Il était assez grand, la peau d'une couleur plus pâle que celle des autres et de longs cheveux noirs et gras.

- Attrapez le ! S'écria ce dernier.

Le garçon les regarda puis regarda le morceau de pain un peu septique.

- Tout ça pour un morceau de pain ?

Il sourit puis sauta du toit atterrissant avec souplesse sur le sol non sans avoir recueillit quelque draps accrochés entre les murs des maisons et dans lesquels il s'enveloppa pour se cacher et alla rejoindre un groupe de femme qui parlait tranquillement.

- Tu as des ennuis de plus en plus tôt Harry, lui dit l'une d'entre elle en souriant.

- Des ennuis ? Ils ne m'ont pas encore attrapé.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le chef de la police, Rogue, l'attrapa violement par le bras.

- Je te tiens vaurien.

Harry le regarda cherchant quoi faire mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de trouver une idée, un jeune garçon roux arriva derrière Rogue et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. Harry l'en remercia et en profita pour prendre la fuite en courant à travers la ville avec une aisance presque surnaturelle. Il réussit une fois de plus à semer compagnie aux gardes suivit du garçon roux. Tout deux s'assirent dos à un mur se félicitant de leur petit spectacle.

- Merci beaucoup Ron, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

- À charge de revanche vieux.

Harry lui lança un sourire à la fois plein de gratitude et de tristesse. Gratitude car le garçon était son seul ami. Et de tristesse car, à part Ron, il n'avait rien. Ses parents étaient mort. Il n'était qu'un pauvre garçon des rues. Harry observa Ron, un grand rouquin aux tâche de rousseurs, comme le reste de sa famille, seulement, il avait cinq frères et une sœur, et leur parents n'étaient pas assez riches pour tous les nourrir. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry partageait son maigre butin avec lui. Il coupa le pain en deux et lui tendit la moitié. Ron l'en remercia.

- Rentre maintenant, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

- On se voit demain.

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux noirs déjà en bataille de son ami puis partit et disparut au coin d'une rue. Harry baissa les yeux et rencontra son reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Il observa longtemps l'image qui lui était renvoyée. Un garçon quelconque avec des cheveux mal coiffé et de grands yeux verts. Il aimait s'imaginer ses parents. Il voyait un homme au même physique que lui avec des yeux bleus et dans ses bras, une femme rousse aux yeux verts. Rousse car il se l'imaginais comme la petite sœur de Ron.

Avec un faible soupire, il approcha le morceau de pain de ses lèvres mais un bruit attira son attention. Plus loin dans la rue, deux petits enfants, une fille d'environs 8 ans et un garçon, son petit frère sans doute, pas plus âgé que de 6 ans cherchaient de quoi manger dans les poubelles. Harry sentit un horrible pincement au cœur en les voyant et, s'approchant d'eux, il leur donna son petit morceau de pain puis repartit vers la ville.

Presque tous les habitants était réunis autour de l'allée principale menant au palais du sultan et regardait les nouveaux arrivant. Un cortège impressionnant avec à sa tête, une jeune fille et son père chevauchant deux grand chevaux blancs.

- Sûrement une princesse qui vient essayer de séduire le prince, lança un des villageois.

Harry la détailla. Oui, elle avait tout d'une princesse. La beauté, la richesse, l'élégance, mais aussi la prétention peinte sur son visage. Elle chevaucher fièrement sa monture, le dos droit, la tête haute ses long cheveux noir retombant lourdement sur ses hanches. L'expression de son visage montrait qu'elle pensait que tout lui était du et qu'elle parviendrait à obtenir les privilèges du prince que personne jusqu'à maintenant n'avait réussit à obtenir.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche puis sentit quelqu'un le bousculer. Baissant la tête, il vit qu'il s'agissait du petit garçon suivit de sa sœur qui tentait de le rattraper. Dans leur course, tout deux finirent devant les pattes du cheval de la princesse qui se cabra.

- Qui ose ? S'écria la princesse.

La jeune fille prit son frère contre elle pour le protéger. La princesse avait attrapé un fouet accroché à la selle et la brandissait en direction des enfants. Très rapidement, Harry se mit devant eux et le fouet s'enroula autour de son bras.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à des enfants ! Vous avez peut être de l'argent mais aucune politesse !

Il lui renvoya son fouet à la figure. La princesse, outrée, envoya ses gardes qui le dégagèrent violement du chemin. Entre temps, le enfants étaient partis se mettrent à l'abris. La princesse lança un regard dédaigneux à Harry.

- Je n'ai peut être pas de politesse, dit la princesse, mais au moins je ne suis pas condamnée à n'être qu'un bon à rien comme toi. Tu n'es qu'un vaurien inutile et tu le resteras toujours.

Sur ces paroles, elle rentra au palais avec sa suite. Harry serra les poings se moquant parfaitement des moqueries des autres. Il se releva difficilement étant tombé lorsque les gardes l'avait repoussé. Les deux enfants s'approchèrent de lui visiblement inquiet et il leur sourit pour les rassurer et leur fit signe de partir. Lentement, il retourna chez lui. Ou plutôt, à l'endroit qu'il avait emménagé pour y vivre.

Il s'agissait d'une vieille maison en ruine inhabitée dont la vu donnait sur le palais. Harry avait réussit à récupérer des vieux rideaux posait directement sur la pierre. Il les écarta pour observer le palais avec envie. Il ne supportait pas d'être traité de vaurien. Il n'en était pas un. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il était quelqu'un de bien, de bon. Tristement, il remit le rideau en place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous serez intéressé par la suite _

_laissez moi vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. _

_Biyoux à tous_

_Azadele _


	2. Le prince de glace

_Auteur : Azadèle_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKRowling et l'intrigue est tirée d'Aladin de Walt Disney_

_Couple : Draco / Harry_

_Note : merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir Je suis contente que ce début de fanfic vous ait plus, je vais essayer de tout écrire pendant mes vacances et de publier un chapitre par semaine mais je ne promet rien.( pour l'instant, il y a déjà cinq chapitres d'écris ) Je voudrais essayer de reprendre toutes les histoires de Disney alors si vous avez des préférences faîtes le moi savoir. ( et pour ceux qui adore Disney un cadeau : __http://oo-disney-world-oo. )Voilà bonne lecture. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le matin se levait sur le palais royale. Le sultan, Lucius, avait accueillit chaleureusement la princesse Pansy qui venait voir son fils, le prince Draco. Ces deux derniers étaient depuis un peu de temps dans la cous du palais quand Pansy rentra comme une furie. Lucius la regarda surprit.

- Je n'ai jamais été autant humiliée ! Oser me dire ça à moi ? Me traiter de la sorte ! Ce prince ne trouvera jamais d'épouse ! Aboya-t-elle furieuse.

- Princesse, vous nous quitté déjà ? Lui demanda Lucius.

- Il est hors de question que je reste une seconde de plus avec ce… ce… cet infâme goujat !

Lucius soupira. Son fils commençait vraiment à dépasser les bornes. Il allait bientôt se forger la pire des réputations qui soit auprès des autres royaume si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il devait sûrement être le seul au monde à être capable de repousser toutes les princesses à raison d'une par jour.

Lucius se dirigea vers le jardin. Il repéra très vite son fils assis sur une branche d'un arbre et allait l'interpeller lorsqu'un magnifique tigre se mit sur son chemin en rugissant férocement. Lucius lui envoya un regard tellement noir qu'il eut vite fait de retourner au pied de l'arbre où était son maître.

- Draco !

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son père. Il était vraiment très beau avec ses cheveux blond tirant sur le blanc et que le soleil rendait encore plus lumineux. Ses yeux avaient une couleur gris orageux qui brillaient de malice et sa peau était étrangement très pâle. Il affichait un air de nonchalance qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa beauté naturelle.

- Oui père ?

- Draco il faut que tu arrêtes de repousser toutes les princesses de cette façon.

Draco soupira, cette conversation l'exaspérait avant même d'avoir commencée. Il sauta de son arbre, atterrissant accroupi aux côté de son tigre qu'il caressa d'un air absent en regardant son père. L'homme était son portrait craché en un peu plus grand et avec des cheveux mi-long. La seule différence visible, en se moment en tout cas, était la colère sur son visage.

- Père s'il vous plait, ne me faîtes pas encore une leçon de moral. Cette fille était vraiment d'une prétention sans nom. Une vrai pimbêche.

Lucius sembla se calmer un peu se disant que pour cette fois, il n'avait pas tord au sujet de la princesse Pansy. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour toutes les autres.

- Draco tu sais très bien que tu dois te choisir une épouse avant tes 21 ans. Que tu auras très bientôt je te le rappelle.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser une de ces filles à papa trop gâtée et qui ne s'intéresse qu'à mon physique et mon argent, répondit Draco en se levant lui tournant le dos, et puis, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça.

- Et tu sais très bien qu'un homme ne te donneras pas d'héritier. Draco tu es un prince, tu as des responsabilités.

Furieux, Draco se tourna vers son père.

- Qui te dit que je veux être prince ? Je ne supporte plus cette vie ! Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermer entre ces murs, de ne pas avoir d'ami, de ne pas pouvoir épouser qui je veux ! Et tu ne me forceras pas à choisir quelqu'un que je n'aime pas !

- Au contraire Draco je n'hésiterai pas à t'y forcer, alors tu ferais mieux de choisir toi-même parmi celles qui se présentent car je n'attendrai plus très longtemps.

là-dessus, Lucius retourna au palais. Draco frappa rageusement contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il ne supportait plus cette vie, il avait l'impression d'être un prisonnier et non un prince. Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour qu'il se calme, un peu. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel observant les oiseaux avec envie.

- Moi aussi je veux être libre, se dit-il.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius alla s'assoire sur son trône et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Draco était vraiment désespérant. Nul doute qu'il tenait ce sale caractère de sa mère. Elle aussi était très difficile. Le sultan releva vivement la tête en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant l'homme qui venait de rentrer. Il était assez jeune, brun avec des yeux d'une intense couleur bleu. Il était vêtu d'un longue cape noir recouvrant un corps assez frêle et tenait dans sa main, une canne dorée avec à son extrémité, une tête de serpent dont les yeux étaient fait de deux rubis flamboyants. Il avait un ravissant sourire qui lui donnait un visage d'ange. Sur son épaule se tenait fièrement un perroquet rouge. Le jeune homme s'avança avec grâce et, une fois devant Lucius, il s'inclina légèrement.

- Bonjour votre altesse, lança-t-il d'une voix douce et clair.

- Ah, bonjour Tom, tu tombes bien j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Le dénommé Tom se redressa et le regarda.

- Avec plaisir, après tout, je suis votre plus fidèle conseiller votre altesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Avec un soupire de lassitude, Lucius lui expliqua la situation avec son fils.

- Tu comprends Tom, ça ne peux plus durer, il faut qu'il trouve une épouse. Et j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour cela.

Tom sourit une fois de plus et s'approcha du sultan lentement, tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

- Et bien, je pense que le mieux serait que j'utilise mais don en matière de magie, un sort, ou un envoûtement quelconque qui rendrai n'importe quelle princesse la plus belle à ses yeux, mais, pour cela, il me faut la pierre que vous portez à votre doigt et qui possède des propriétés magiques nécessaires.

Lucius fronça les sourcils et regarda sa main. Elle était ornée d'une bague surmontée d'un magnifique diamant bleu, très rare et très précieux. Il hésita un moment.

- Cet bague à toujours été dans notre famille

- J'en ai besoin sultan, se disant, il tapotait lentement la tête de sa canne serpents avec ses long doigts fins.

Voyant que Lucius était toujours aussi hésitant, il rapprocha sa canne du visage du sultan qui se retrouva face à deux rubis brillant étrangement. Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandirent et fixèrent les rubis comme si plus rien autour de lui n'existait. Il était complètement envoûté. Tom continuait de lui parler de sa voix douce.

- Donnez moi ce diamant votre altesse.

Comme manipulé par une force invisible, Lucius retira lentement la bague de son doigt et la tendit à Tom sans quitter le serpent des yeux. Rapidement, Tom retira la canne de devant Lucius qui resta un moment immobile avant de reprendre lentement ses esprits. Le mage n'avait pas cesser de lui parler.

- Merci beaucoup, soyez sans crainte pour votre fils, tout ira bien.

Il lui lança de nouveau un sourire rayonnant puis partit. Lucius resta assis reprenant doucement ses esprits. Tom se dirigea vers une salle d'apparence simple et sans issus. Sur son épaule, Iago couinait des paroles incompréhensibles sur une prise de pouvoirs envisagée et sur le ridicule de l'actuel sultan qui se faisait piéger trop facilement. Tom l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il s'approcha d'un mur et passa une main le long de la pierre froide, à ce contact, le mur se mit à pivoter lentement sur lui-même découvrant ainsi un long escalier en colimaçon. Tom y pénétra, le mur se referma derrière lui.

- On y est presque Iago, bientôt, je serais le maître de ce monde inutile, susurra-t-il avec un doux sourire.

Il arriva au sommet de l'escalier et poussa une porte qui se referma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Voilà c'est finit pour le second chapitre. Draco est finalement apparut, dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera la rencontre des deux jeunes garçons à ce sujet, dois-je mettre un lemon ou garder une histoire juste mignonne ? À vous de voir chers lecteurs et lectrices _

_A bientôt_

_Biyoux !_

_Azadele_


	3. la rencontre

_Auteur : Azadèle_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKRowling et l'intrigue est tirée d'Aladin de Walt Disney_

_Couple : Draco / Harry_

_Note : Bon bah voilà le chapitre 3 avec la rencontre de Harry et Draco pour mes prochaines fic, je pensais prendre Pocahontas ou le roi lion, mais pour ce denier ce sera un peu particulier, enfin vous verrez voilà en attendant bonne lecture !_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit était finalement tombée sur le palais et était déjà bien avancée. Dans peu de temps, il ferait jour. Draco était dans la jardin vêtu d'une longue cape le visage recouvert d'une capuche. Il vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne le surveillait puis commença à grimper sur l'arbre le plus proche du mur. Un grognement attira son attention, se retournant, il vit don tigre qui le regardait une lueur triste dans les yeux.

- Pardon mon tout beau, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi.

Il s'approcha du tigre et lui caressa la tête puis grimpa à l'arbre et sauta de l'autre côté du mur. Il était enfin libre. Jamais personne ne dirigerai sa vie.

Le matin, Draco se promenait dans la ville. celle-ci était agitée, c'était l'heure du marché. La rue était encombrée de toute sorte d'étalage où se trouvait tout ce que l'on pouvait chercher, aussi utile qu'inutile. Des lampes à huiles et autre bibelots, des épices en tout genre, des bijoux, des légumes. Draco regardait avec fascination faisant attention à ce que la foule ne fasse pas tomber sa capuche. Plusieurs vendeurs lui proposaient monts et merveilles avide de vendre leur produits.

Sur la route se trouvait aussi toute sorte de fantaisistes réalisant des tours tous plus original les uns que les autres. Des cracheurs de feu, des avaleurs de sabres, des danseuses. Toute cette agitation était nouvelle pour Draco et il en appréciait encore plus le spectacle. Il était tellement plongé dans ce monde tellement étrange pour lui qu'il ne vit pas une famille arriver et se fit bousculer. La capuche glissa révélant ainsi son visage mais personne sembla le reconnaître.

Un peu plus loin, Harry était assis avec Ron sur le haut vent d'un des nombreux étalage. Ils avaient réussit à jouer un mauvais tour au vendeur et à lui piquer un melon qu'ils se partageaient quand Harry le remarqua. Il se sentit comme paralysé par temps de beauté. Ce visage pâle, ces cheveux blond, ces yeux orage. Tout en lui était absolument magnifique. Ce regard également, un regard d'enfant qui découvre le monde. Harry se sentait incapable de détacher ses yeux du nouveau venu. Il n'attendait même pas la voix de son ami lui raconter la nouvelle trouvaille de ses frère en matière de farce. Il observait le jeune homme blond cacher son visage avec la capuche et continuer sa route à travers le marché. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de lui, plus rien sauf le garçon blond.

Ron, se rendant compte que son ami ne l'écoutait plus, suivit son regard et sourit en voyant le garçon.

- Il est trop beau pour toi, dit-il.

- Il est magnifique…

Ron haussa les épaules puis s'en alla laissant le brun à sa contemplation.

Draco continuait son chemin dans le marché et repéra un petit garçon qui essayait de prendre une pomme sur un étalage. Machinalement, il lui en donna une et s'apprêta à continuer sa route quand le vendeur l'interpella d'une voix menaçante.

-J'espère que tu as de quoi me payer gamin ?

Draco se retourna en lui jetant un regard plein de mépris.

- Payer ? Lança le blond, Une malheureuse pomme comme celle-ci ne vaut rien, elle n'est d'aucune qualitée.

- Comment oses-tu ?, s'énerva le marchant en sortant un long poignard de sa veste, je vais t'apprendre sale gamin !

Ce disant, il attrapa brutalement le poignet de Draco pour l'empêcher de partir et leva son arme sur lui. Draco fut, pour le coup, trop surprit pour réagir. Le poignard allait s'abattre sur lui quand une main attrapa celle du vendeur le faisant reculer. Draco observa le nouveau venu, une jeune adolescent aux cheveux noir, au teint halé et au yeux d'une impressionnante couleur émeraude. Lorsqu'il s'exprima, ce fut d'une voix clair et chantante qui résonna aux oreilles de Draco comme une douce mélodie.

- Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon grand frère, pardonnez le mais il est malade et insulte tout le monde, il se croit supérieur aux autres le pauvre garçon, expliqua Harry en attrapant discrètement une pomme qu'il tendit au vendeur, mais le mal est réparé.

Draco le vit s'approcher de lui et le prendre par les épaules.

- Entre dans mon jeu, lui chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut, allez viens grand frère, il faut aller voir le docteur.

- Oh non, pas encore ce vieux fou qui s'amuse à poser ses doigts sur ma noble personne, soupira Draco.

- C'est parfait, lui murmura Harry en souriant.

Draco sourit à son tour puis suivit le brun qui l'emmena à l'écart de la rue principale. Il en profita pour le détailler un long moment. Le garçon était très beau et avait l'air très gentil. Au vu des vêtements qu'il portait, un pantalon large et un boléro vert assortit à ses yeux qui ne couvrait que très peu son torse finement musclés, il en déduisit que ce garçon devait être de très pauvre conditions.

Draco était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il remarqua à peine qu'ils avaient traversé toute la ville et qu'il se trouvaient à présent dans un quartier visiblement inhabité depuis des années. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la petite maison où vivait Harry et où Ron les attendait. Draco se figea en voyant le garçon. Est-ce que lui et le beau brun vivaient ensemble.

- Je te présente Ron, mon meilleur ami, lui dit Harry de sa si jolie voix, qui va très vite partir aider sa sœur à faire le ménage chez lui, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Et oui c'est beau l'amitié, répondit le roux en passant devant lui lui donnant, au passage, une petite tape sur l'épaule, et en disparaissant dans les rues sombres. Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un faible sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais, c'est ici que je vis.

- C'est très beau, s'exclama Draco sincère.

Harry soupira de soulagement et l'invita à s'assoire.

- D'où viens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il sans cesser de le dévisager.

- Ça n'as pas d'importance… je ne compte pas y retourner de toute façon.

Harry approcha sa main de son visage ce qui fit sursauter le blond et retira sa capuche pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux orageux du garçon s'y perdant tant ils étaient beaux. De la même façon, Draco se sentait incapable de détourner son regard de ces deux émeraudes. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de lui et effleura sa joue avec sa main avant de la descendre la posant sur la main du brun. Harry frissonna, la main du blond était très douce. Lorsque Draco explora sa main avec ses doigts, Harry se senti rougir. Il détourna les yeux et regarda le palais.

- Ce doit être merveilleux d'y habiter, dit -t-il doucement, d'avoir des domestiques et des valets.

- Des gens pour te dire comment d'habiller et ce que tu dois faire, répondit Draco en tournant le dos à son ancienne demeure. Harry le regarda un peu surprit puis sourit.

- Ce serait toujours mieux qu'ici, on passe son temps à voler ce qu'on mange et à échapper aux gardes.

- Sans être libre de prendre une seule décision, continua Draco sans l'écouter, sans même faire attention à lui, plonger dans ses mauvais souvenirs.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être…

- On es comme…

- Prisonniers, finirent-t-ils d'une même voix avec un soupire. Surpris, ils se regardèrent et sourire heureux de trouver une personne capable de les comprendre. Draco remit sa capuche d'un geste machinale.

- C'est la première fois.. Que je parle comme ça avec une personne, confia Draco au brun. Et puis.. Tu es plutôt bien fait…

Draco lui lança un sourire qui fit rougir le Harry.

- M… merci, bégaya ce dernier, tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Draco rigola devant sa timidité. Il était prêt à parier qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Oh bien sûr, lui avait déjà été beaucoup plus loin que ça, mais juste par frustration. Son père ne lui avait jamais rien refusé pas même ce genre de chose. Mais cette fois, il se sentait attiré par le brun, et pas juste physiquement. C'était comme si, tout les deux étaient fait pour être ensemble, pour se comprendre. Et il pouvait voir dans les yeux vert du garçon qu'il pensait la même chose que lui.

Lentement, il posa une main sur la joue dorée d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui en fermant doucement les yeux. Il avait envie de sentir si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles le laissaient croire. Il avait envie de savoir quel goût elles avaient. Sûrement un goût exquis, fruité, sucré. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun sur son visage et allait enfin goûter ses lèvres lorsque…

- Enfin je te retrouve !

Brusquement, ils se séparèrent en reconnaissant tout deux la voix de Rogue. L'un persuadé qu'il venait pour l'arrêter, l'autre convaincu qu'il venait pour le ramener. Il s'approchait d'eux par la seule issus possible. Harry regarda la fenêtre, ils étaient haut, très haut. N'ayant pas le choix, il monta sur le rebord et tendit sa main au blond.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Lança-t-il rapidement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Répéta Harry en regardant Rogue s'approcher dangereusement d'eux.

- … Oui…

Un peu hésitant, Draco prit sa main et se sentit aussitôt attirer contre le brun qui le serra contre lui avant de sauter dans le vide. Draco ferma les yeux enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur un talus de sable et se relevèrent difficilement Harry traînant Draco derrière lui pour filer au plus vite. Seulement ils se retrouvèrent face à la garde de Rogue et l'un des soldats attrapa violemment Harry l'immobilisant au sol.

- Lâchez le ! S'écria Draco en se jetant sur Rogue qui venait d'arriver et qui le dégagea d'un geste de la main en rigolant. Le blond se releva difficilement.

- Lâchez le, dit-t-il en découvrant son visage, c'est un ordre !

- Prince Draco, s'exclama Rogue, mais que faîtes vous ici ?

- Prince, murmura Harry en le regardant.

- Lâchez le Rogue ! La voix de Draco se faisait menaçante et froide.

- Je suis désolé Prince, mais je ne reçoit mes ordres que de Tom, voyez cela avec lui. En attendant, je suis obligé d'emmener ce moins que rien.

Harry baissa la tête. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce beau garçon n'était autre que le prince, il se sentait encore plus honteux de ce que lui était à côté. Il ne se débattit même pas quand les gardes l'emmenèrent et ne vit pas Draco serrer les poings avec rage. Celui-ci se promit de rentrer au plus vite et de voir Tom pour l'obliger à libérer le brun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_et bien voilà j'espère que cette rencontre vous plaira en attendant ( la suite étant déjà écrite ) je vais commencer à écrire mes autres fics _

_à bientôt _

_biyoux ! _

_Azadèle_


	4. Séparation

_Auteur : Azadèle_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKRowling et l'intrigue est tirée d'Aladin de Walt Disney_

_Couple : Draco / Harry_

_Note : et bien voilà le chapitre 4. Cette partie quand ils sont dans la grotte ( qui va suivre ) est un peu long je trouve, j'ai hâte d'écrire les moments où Harry et Draco son ensembles mais il faut bien passer par là... _

_Voilà, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer et bonne lecture _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tom se trouvait dans une grand pièce circulaire où se trouvaient toute sorte d'objets plus ou moins étranges dont parmi eux, un sablier qui ne contenait pas du sable, mais de la fumée. Tom l'observait se mouvoir, prendre des formes et des couleurs bizarres pour finalement se stabiliser et donner une image nette et clair d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui guidait un autre garçon dans la ville. Tom observa le brun avec un sourire sadique. 

- Le voilà… mon diamant d'innocence… murmura-t-il

Il s'arrêta à sa contemplation et attrapa un morceau de papier et une plume. Il écrivit une lettre au chef de sa garde, Rogue, lui demandant d'aller en ville, dans le quartier inhabité, et d'y arrêter le dénommé Harry. Puis il regarda Iago lui tendant la lettre. 

- Eh je ne m'appelle pas Hermès , rugit l'oiseau. 

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !

Iago prit la lettre dans son bec sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et s'envola. Il revint peu de temps après essoufflé mais affranchit de sa mission. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que Rogue revienne avec le garçon. Ce qui ne devrait pas être long. Tom savait qu'il serait mit au cachot en attendant une sentence que lui donnerait. Il sourit. Il avait l'obtenir, le pouvoir infinis qui dormait dans les profondeurs du désert. 

Environs une heure après avoir donné son ordre, Tom redescendit l'escalier en colimaçon se doutant que son diamant était maintenant au palais. Il ressortit prudemment de son passage secret derrière le mur vérifiant que personne ne le surveillait Iago sautillants derrière lui. Tom sortit voyant qu'il n'y avait personne mais, en entendant son nom, il referma précipitamment la porte coinçant ainsi l'oiseau entre les deux pants du mur puis le cacha observant le nouveau venu. 

- Mon prince… dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant Draco, que puis-je pour vous ?

Draco s'approcha à grand pas, furieux. Une colère sans nom l'habitait, colère contre cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié et encore moins maintenant. Celui qui lui avait volé son bonheur le matin même, un bonheur qu'il effleurait à peine après 21 ans passé seul derrière les murs d'un palais. Il se planta devant le conseiller de son père.

- Les gardes ont arrêté un jeune homme au marché sur _vos _ordres ! Cria-t-il. 

Tom ne parvint pas à empêcher la surprise de traverser son visage ordinairement impassible. Mais il se reprit très vite comprenant que le deuxième garçon qu'il avait vu était en fait le prince. C'était des plus intéressant. S'il parvenait à se débarrasser du sultan et à briser le fils, il pourrait encore plus facilement obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Prenant un air désolé, il prit Draco par les épaules et le fit s'assoire sur un siège. 

- Évidemment il vous avez enlevé. 

- Il ne m'avait pas enlevé c'est moi qui suis partit ! Rugit Draco en se relevant complètement furibond. Et je vous ordonne de le libérer sur le champ ! 

- Je suis affreusement navré mon prince, répondit Tom de sa voix la plus douce, mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Draco sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de respirer correctement puis les ouvrit lentement en regardant Tom droit dans les yeux. 

- Que voulez-vous dire… , demanda Draco surprit par sa propre voix qui n'était pas plus audible qu'un murmure, traduisant sa peur. 

- La sentence a déjà été donnée. 

- C'est-à-dire, demanda Draco lentement, craignant la réponse. 

- La mort. 

Draco écarquilla les yeux mettant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cris. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Son cœur lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Il se sentait battre à un rythme irrégulier. Le blond avait passé très peu de temps avec le garçon, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait tout de suite su que c'était lui qu'il voulait et personne d'autre. Pendant quelques heures, il s'était sentit heureux avec un garçon. Et en deux mots, Tom lui retirait tout, lui prenait tout ce qu'il avait. Il l'entendit à peine s'excuser. Des excuses qui sonnaient faux. Draco se leva et s'enfuit en courant sous le regard amusé de Tom. 

Pendant toute leur conversation, Iago n'avait cessé de se débattre pour se décoincer, il réussit finalement au bout d'un énième efforts et, essoufflé, déplumé, à peine capable de voler, alla s'effondrer sur l'épaule de son maître. Il prit une grande inspiration et, croisant ses ailes comme un humain le ferait avec ses mains, regarda Tom avec un sourire polie. 

- Alors ça c'est passé comment ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle comme s'il croisait une vieille connaissance dans la rue et qu'il lui demandait des nouvelles de sa journée. 

- Je crois qu'il l'a prit… plutôt bien, répondit Tom toujours de sa voix douce et avec son sourire. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait réussit à retenir ses larmes mais une fois sur son lit, celles-ci coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait même pas le prénom du beau brun, qu'il ne savait rien de lui, et que plus jamais il ne se reverrait. Draco se promit qu'après ça, il n'épouserai personne. Car il ne pourrait jamais oublier le vert de ses yeux, le son cristallin de sa voix, le rayonnement de son sourire. Toute ces choses qu'il avait découvert en si peu de temps. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry poussa un faible soupire. Cette fois, il était foutu, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait s'enfuir. Après avoir été attrapé par les hommes de Rogue, il avait été emmené dans un cachot froid et humide, il se retrouvait assis à même le sol les main attachées à une barre de fer au dessus de sa tête. Mais tout cela lui paraissait tellement rien. Tellement peu à côté du blond. Le prince, le prince Draco. 

Il se demandait comment un prince avait pu s'intéresser ne serais-je qu'une seconde à un garçon comme lui. Il se sentait encore plus pathétique. Comment avait-il pu ne serais ce qu'imaginer qu'il pourrait rester avec lui ? C'était insensé, ridicule. Il avait envie de pleurer mais ses larmes refusaient de couler. 

- Hey Harry !

Harry releva vivement la tête et aperçut, malgré la nuit noire, une chevelure rousse de l'autre côté de barreaux. Ron lui souriait. Harry se sentit un peu soulager, au moins, il ne finirait pas sa vie ici. Mais pourrait-il continuer à vivre normalement après avoir croisé ce regard d'orage ?

Avec uns souplesse presque surnaturelle pour un garçon aussi grand, Ron se faufila entre les barreaux et alla rejoindre Harry. Fouillant dans ses poches, il en sortit une petite trousse où se trouvait toutes sorte d'instruments de passe-passe qu'il avait récupéré auprès de ses frères aînés. Il s'appliqua à défaire les menottes avec le peu de lumière que la lune lui fournissait. 

- Alors, cette conquête ? Lança-t-il avec un naturelle déconcertant. 

- Je ne le reverrai jamais Ron, c'est le prince. 

- Tu as des goûts de luxe ma parole, s'exclama le rouquin, voilà, t'es libre. Alors, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le revoir ?

- Merci, lui dit-il en se massant les poignets. Honnêtement Ron, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à lui offrir ? Je ne suis qu'un vagabond alors que lui… il est… il est tellement…. 

- Mouais mouais, je la connais la musique, coupa Ron, en attendant, il faut sortir d'ici, je doute que tu passes à travers les barreaux toi. 

- Mes moi je peux vous aider, dit une voix derrière eux. 

Se retournant brusquement, Harry et Ron virent arriver vers eux un vieillard. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Pour aider ses jambes incapable de supporter son maigre poids, il devait s'appuyer sur une canne prête à se rompre à tout moment. La peau de son visage était ridée et usée par le temps qu'il avait passé enfermer dans la cellule. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, blancs, touchaient le sol. Harry grimaça à la perspective qu'il aurait pu finir ainsi. 

L'homme s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche chancelante, presque effrayante. Instinctivement, Ron recula d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux. L'homme arriva devant eux, il du lever la tête pour les regarder. 

- Je peux vous aider, dit-il d'une voix tremblante et rendu aigue et faible par l'âge et le temps passer à ne pas parler. 

- Et… comment ? Lui demanda Harry d'une voix un peu hésitante, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir. 

- Tu te trompes mon garçon. 

Le vieillard s'écarta et s'approcha d'un mur, avec sa canne, il poussa une pierre qui s'écarta montrant ainsi un passage secret. Ron poussa une exclamation de joie et prit Harry par le bras prêt à partir mais le vieil homme s'interposa. 

- Pas si vite, dit-il, je vous laisse passer à une condition, que vous m'aidiez à trouver un trésor. Je suis vieux, je n'ai plus les muscles et l'endurance que vous avez tout les deux. Aidez moi, il y a assez de se trésors pour nourrir au moins 50 familles, ou, pour devenir un prince. 

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Chacun comprenant l'autre. Avec ce trésor, Ron et sa famille pourrait vivre heureux et Harry pourrait revoir Draco. Le vieil homme n'avait aucune raison de mentir. D'une même voix, ils lui répondirent qu'ils étaient d'accord et le suivirent à travers l'étroit passage menant dans le désert froid de la nuit. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Voilà finit. Il y aura maintenant un assez longue partie sans qu'on voit Draco ( TT c'est triste ) mais il faut passer par là ( TT ) _

_voilà, laissez moi un petit commentaire _

_Biyoux_

_A plus ! _

_Azadèle_


	5. la caverne

_Auteur : Azadèle_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKRowling et l'intrigue est tirée d'Aladin de Walt Disney_

_Couple : Draco / Harry_

_Note : j'ai vraiment hâte d'en arriver au moment où je pourrais mettre Harry et Draco ensemble… m'enfin bref, ça arrivera bientôt alors patience en attendant la suite. Bonne lecture à tous. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit était fraîche, le vent soufflait fort dans le désert. Harry et Ron tiraient un cheval qu'ils avaient trouvé et sur lequel se trouvait le vieil homme. Ils avançaient difficilement à travers les collines et les tempêtes de sable. Et pour ne pas les aider, le cheval ne était loin d'être un modèle de coopérativité. Harry était absolument incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. 1h ? 2h ? Peut être moins. Il se doutait que Ron était dans le même cas que lui et se demandait si le vieillard ne leur avait pas mentit. Si ce n'était pas tout simplement un prisonnier que les années à rester seul avait rendu complètement fou et qui était persuadé qu'il y avait un trésor dans le désert.

Il entendit à peine la voix frêle de l'homme leur dire d'arrêter, qu'ils étaient arriver. Harry observa les alentours, il n'y avait rien. Juste une dune de sable balayée par les vents. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, du côté du vieil homme et s'apprêté à se retourner lorsque deux objets brillant se posèrent sur la dune.

Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler. Harry et Ron, d'un même mouvement, lâchèrent le cheval qui s'enfuit faisant tomber l'homme qui s'écrasa dans le sable. Harry ne prit pas la peine de voir s'il allait bien, il était à côté du rouquin, allongé dans le sable se protégeant du vent qui était devenu encore plus violent. Les grains de sables leur écorchaient la peau comme s'il s'agissait de petit poignards. Puis le silence revint.

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer et aperçut une source de lumière qui éclairait le sol. Relevant la tête, il ne put retenir un cris de surprise. À l'endroit précis où était la dune se trouvait maintenant une tête de lion sculptée dans le sable La lumière provenait de sa gueule grande ouverte et dans laquelle se trouvait un gigantesque escalier.

Harry vit Ron observer la scène bouche bée, incapable de détourner les yeux. Lui se tourna vers l'homme qui l'encourageait à avancer. Avalant difficilement, il prit Ron par le bras et s'approcha. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la bête, une voix sonore s'éleva du fin fond de la caverne en même temps que la bouche du lion bougeait.

- Qui vient troubler mon repos ?

- C'est moi… Harry…

- Harry je n'aime pas ça du tout, murmura Ron en serrant le bras de son ami.

- Entre, lui dit la voix, ce que vous cherché se trouve au fond de la caverne, mais surtout, ne touchez à rien.

La vois sonnait comme une menace. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent et entrèrent dans la gueule grande ouverte observant l'escalier. Il était immense, ils n'en voyaient même pas e bout.

- Rapportez moi la lampe mes garçons ! Leur cria le vieil hommes, ensuite, vous aurez votre récompense.

Peu rassurés, il commencèrent à descendre le grand escalier qui n'était pas en sable comme ils l'avaient cru, mais en pierre. Harry entendait les petits gémissements de Ron et essayait de le calmer avec des paroles rassurante mais lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient. Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier et avancèrent vers une porte qui se trouvait en face d'eux et qui était la seule issues. Ils se figèrent sur place en voyant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La pièce était gigantesque. Elle faisait plusieurs mètres de haut et autant de large. Partout, il n'y avait que de l'or. Des montagnes d'or et de bijoux qui s'élevait les dépassant. Ron et Harry était absolument émerveillés. Même le plus riche de tout les sultans ne devait pas avoir autant d'or. Ron s'approcha d'une de ces montagnes jaunes et tendit la main.

- Non Ron ! Ordonna Harry, on ne doit toucher à rien. Allons chercher cette lampe.

Ron ramena très vite sa main vers lui n'ayant aucunement l'envie de savoir ce qui les attendait s'ils désobéissaient. Il retourna auprès de Harry en pensant à sa famille. Avec tout ça, ils n'auraient plus aucun problème. Il soupira. De toute façon, le vieillard leur avait promit qu'ils auraient tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Harry avançait vers la porte de l'autre côté de la salle, Ron sur ses talon. Harry ne faisait déjà plus attention à ce qui l'entourait mais ce n'était pas le cas du blond qui se sentait comme suivit. Cette sensation lui était désagréable et de ce fait, il se retournait régulièrement pour inspecter les alentours. Toujours rien de plus que de l'or, des bijoux et un tapis rouge et or.

- Je deviens fou, pensa-t-il.

Puis il reprit sa route suivant Harry, mais quelques secondes plus tard, se retourna de nouveau et manqua de faire un crise cardiaque. Il hurla et s'agrippa au bras de Harry. Le tapis, qui était enroulé et posé contre une des montagnes d'or, était maintenant debout et complètement déplié. Il se tenait devant eux.

- Harry il est vivant !!

Harry le regardait ébahie un sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

- Mince un tapis volant, murmura le brun en tendant la main vers le tapis.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul puis, sentant que Harry ne lui voulait pas de mal, s'approcha et se laissa caresser.

- Tu pourrais nous aider tapis, dit Harry un peu joyeux maintenant.

Sur ce, le tapis décolla et s'envola faisant signe aux deux jeunes garçons de le suivre. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, la peur de ce dernier étant passée, puis le suivirent au pas de course. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles et couloirs tous plus étrange les uns que les autres mais ils n'essayèrent à aucun moment de voler un des objets de la caverne. Le tapis les conduisit devant un lac au centre duquel s'élevait un petit monticule de pierre éclairé par une lumière bleue. Harry sourit et sauta sur les pierres à la surface de l'eau pour se rendre au sommet où se trouvait la fameuse lampe.

Pendant ce temps, Ron le regardait loin d'être rassuré. Le tapis était à côté de lui. Autour d'eux se trouvait plusieurs statues en or tenant dans leurs mains d'immenses pierres précieuses rouge, verte, jaune ou bleu. Ron ne les avait pas vu, il fixait Harry. Le brun montait les marches lentement pour ne pas glisser. Il arriva finalement au sommet et prit doucement la lampe entre ses mains la regardant. Le roux fit quelques pas en avant mais glissa sur le sol humide. Il tendit les mains pour se rattraper et la seule chose qu'il rencontra fut l'une des pierres tenues par les statues. Celle-ci tomba des mains de cette dernière dans un bruit sourd et roula pour finalement tomber dans le lac.

La caverne se mit à trembler violement, Harry perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse aux pierres. La voix grave s'éleva de nouveau, plus menaçante que jamais et presque entièrement étouffée par le bruit des chutes de pierres venant du plafond qui s'effondrait.

- Vous avez oser violer ce lieu sacré, vous n'avez pas respecté les règles.

Ron vit avec horreur l'eau du lac monter rapidement. Il recula précipitamment. Le tapis se mit derrière lui le faisant ainsi trébucher sur lui et décolla.

- Harry ! Cria Ron alors que la tapis slalomait entre les pierres tombantes pour aller chercher le brun qui ne fit pas prier pour monter. Rapidement, le tapis partit pour quitter cette salle au plus vite. Mais les autres s'effondraient également, il devenait très dur de se faufiler et Harry doutait qu'ils puissent y arriver à temps. Il ne reconnaissait plus du tout l'endroit où ils se trouvaient mais faisait entièrement confiance au tapis. Après tout que pouvait il faire d'autre ?

Il sentit Ron se jetait sur lui juste à temps pour lui éviter un rocher plus gros que les autres qui avait manqué de lui fracasser la tête. Harry le remercia puis leva les yeux et vit avec soulagement le ciel étoilé à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux.

Le tapis accéléra mais l'entré se referma rapidement et ce fut trop tard. La caverne fut plongé de le noir complet. Harry sentit que le tapis tombait et lui et Ron avec. Il se sentit tomber dans une chute vertigineuse qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Bizarrement, à cet instant, il n'avait aucunement peur de mourir. Mais il s'en voulait.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir embarqué Ron dans cette histoire. Après tout, lui pouvait bien mourir, il n'avait pas famille et vivait seul mais le rouquin lui avait des parents, des frères, une sœur qui tous l'aimaient profondément. Et à cause de lui, il ne les verrait plus jamais et rentrait triste se famille qui avait toujours était tellement bonne envers lui. Harry le pria mentalement de lui pardonner.

Puis son esprit se tourna vers le prince. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer à la pensé qu'il n'aurait en fait jamais l'occasion de le revoir et de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. La dernière image qui s'imposa à lui fut le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne se sente sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dehors, le vieil homme regardait le tas de sable qui, quelques secondes auparavant, avait encore l'aspect d'une tête de lion. Il claqua de doigts. Son visage se transforma lentement pour devenir celui d'un jeune homme, son corps se redressa montrant ainsi la carrure d'un homme plein de vie.

Ton lança un dernier regard de mépris sur la dune avant de partir en direction de la ville.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Et bien voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut ( moi personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais bon ce qui compte c'est l'avis des lecteurs. ) Et bien laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non et puis bah à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. _

_A bientôt_

_Biyoux_

_Azadèle _


End file.
